Artisan's Saga: It's a Difference of Firepower
|armor= |weapon= |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |mount= |consumable= |faction= |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= |timeline=Artisan's Saga |concurrent=none |next=Artisan's Saga: Mythos Pressure }} Objective *Contact Goshi Masape of the Society of Invention. *Complete any Tasks Required by Goshi *Protect, Destroy, or Acquire the Ha'Toh. Visit Goshi Masape in Ahgram to learn more about the Ha'toh and help protect it from the Order of the Mythos. Locations *Society of Invention (-39936, 8129, 1834 in Ahgram (-14, -11)) Rewards Notes Goshi (-38654, 7252, 7252 in Ahgram (-14, -11) Goshi says, "? You're the contact from the Banishers? Well, if you're working on behalf of them, we'll keep this interaction purely professional. I respect them and wouldn't have it any other way. Okay now Ashlyn already told me they are after the Ha'toh." The gnome frowns. "Unfortunately, we haven't had a lot of time to study it. They think they can use it to help steal the Carthoen's power? There are texts to support that." Really? What does it do?" Goshi wips his brow. The Ha'Toh appears to be very potent at controlling and halting undead forces. Combined with the Order of the Mythos's magical training, they could seriously put up a fight against the Cartheon! Of course even with the Ha'Toh, they won't gain deity-like power against them. So they'd need to pick and choose their targets. The head councilman rubs his hands together, looking a little more nrevous. Heh, well, I had no idea holding this thing would be this dangerous. Dangerous? Goshi sighs. "Thankfully, not yet. The Society techguards have reported sights in the city though. They don't hide as well as they think. I've been working on creating a defensive mechanism to keep the artifact safe. I'd like your help with that." Please let me know when you've finished the defensive shield. I will be working on another task while you finish this. Good luck. Please hurry." Finishing Recipe (Special): Defensive Shield Part Required Grade: C Assembly Recipe * Defensive Shield Part (10) * Tier 1 profession specific item (artificer: weakend wood board) After making components and assembling them together, talk to Goshi. Goshi offers a hand out for the defensive shield, but looks disturbed. "You've done fine work here, and quicker than I expected, but I'm aftraid we are running out of time. I heard the Order of the Mythos is..." There is a large banging sound, and the chanting and pulsing energy-like sounds of magic being cast as the Mythos cultists barge in! Goshi stiffens his spine. "They are here! Let's stop them! We will not be bullied!" Battle with Mythos Talk to Goshi again. What happens now? Goshi chuckles slightly. "I think it is better in the hands of the Banishers. We'll find something less life-threating to study. We get in enough trouble as it is, am I right?" He reaches into his jacket and produces the Ha'toh, a shining emblem of silver and gold. You can feel the power from where you stand. He hands it over. "Here you go. Don't lose it. Only one exists that we know of. Take it back to Ashlyn with my thanks to her. I'll be sending some recipes along as thanks as well." Return to Ashlyn Blackshield. Ashlyn listens to your report. "I received a message from one of the Goshi's runners earlier. You have done very well in helping the Society. They have also offered to provide us with some of their newest weaponry to deal with the Cartheon." Ashlyn points to Grasher. "See Grasher to learn more of the techniques of the Society if you grow forgetful. I have some thinking to do. Come back to me when you are ready to make the next move against the Order. Now that we know the leader's name is Jhan, we can likely divine more information about her. She will regret making such an arrogant mistake."